Alpine
Alpine is a track that appears in Burnout 3 and Burnout Legends. It's a mostly wide, 3-lane track that's based on the European Alps. Overview The Alpine track, in both Takedown and Legends, is host to events mainly in the Coupe and Sports classes, but is also included in a couple of events from earlier classes as well. Like Winter City, one of its unique vehicles is the Snowplough, instantly recognizable for it's yellow paint (but that doesn't make it much easier to avoid). These can be used to get Signature Takedowns on Assuming the player goes in a Northbound direction, the player starts off on the right side of the road, blocked on the left by a barrier. This changes later for a moment, allowing to player to cut over some grass to earn some Oncoming boost. What follows is a slightly winding downhill section, which is dangerous on the Oncoming lane. After that, the barriers disappear again, but Oncoming players are bottle necked by Arrow Barriers uphill into the right lane. Racers can then go back into the Oncoming lane, however this is dangerous as Traffic Islands protect the center of the road. Players can also enter a Gas Station on the far left. Once again racers are forced into the correct lane by Arrow Barriers as the route passes under a bridge (behind the Arrow Barrier is the exit to Continental Run. The lane thins down to one lane and then back to three as the route emerges to go through a Toll Booth, as well as a view of the main peak (see above picture). The road behind them is the exit for Frozen Peak. If you smash a rival into the Toll Booth you get a Signature Takedown. The Oncoming lane is again open for boost earning, but soon both sides of the road narrow down to a single lane each. What follows is a winding road which is great for drifts. As racers emerge from the last bend, they have to take a right turn uphill. For a few moments, players will have to decide whether they want to risk the Oncoming Lane or play it safe in the correct lane, for a tunnel for each lane appears. These tunnels then emerge upon a Suspension bridge. A Takedown on the walls here earns another Signature Takedown. Another tunnel shows up, but this one is for both lanes. Soon after coming out of it, another one appears, but another Arrow Barrier limits players to the Oncoming lane. What follows is a long and sharper than normal downhill bend with only two lanes that goes under the road driven to get to it. Riding on the outside walls isn't preferable as it can seriously decrease your speed. Then follows downhill straights (which exit to for the Frozen Peak and Continental Run routes). Driving straight will get you here ok and into a small, correct lane undercity segment. Staying straight here will help avoid traffic, however at the end there is an opportunity to pass into the Oncoming lane before the track connects back to the start. Events Burnout 3 *'Special Class' **Special Event (Forwards) *'Coupe Class' **Road Rage (Forward) **Race (Reverse) *'Sports Class' **Face-Off (Reverse) Burnout Legends *'Special Class' **Special Event (Forwards) *'Coupe Class' **Race (Reverse) *'Sports Class' **Race (Forwards) *'Super Class' **Road Rage (Reverse) Notes *The feature mountain seen mid-way through the track bears some resemblance to Big Mountain, the setting of SSX 3. It's not the only SSX reference, as Stryker also has announcements related to bringing cars to Atomika's precious Peak, refusing to turn the volume down for him, and noting that some of the SSX contestants are on the streets. Category:Burnout 3 locations Category:Burnout Legends locations